bloonideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Robotic Defence ideas/game modes
Super strong bloons This mode gives you $1 per pop and bloons are 4 ranks higher meaning pinks on round 1. M.O.A.B.s on round 26. Although farms give 5x money ex. 0/0 gives 800 per round. This mode is only for the more advanced players. Tables Turned Mode In this mode you get to send out bloons against a computer placing tower. The computer's difficulties are beginner,average,strategic and skilled as well as the other difficulties which vary on what the bloons cost and the amount of bloons you have to leak through the computers defense(Easy=100,Medium=150 and hard=200. (Start with $650)You get $1 every second every time a bloon is on the track.(This could be useful for farming.)Sending out bloons costs money and you can choose if it is camo,regen,grouped or spaced as well as the type of bloon. Example: $22 per 1 red bloon -Spaced/Grouped. Camo _ Regen _. If Ninja Kiwi reads this feel free to change the bloon sending cost. Early M.O.A.B.s The game is normal until round 35 where A a M.O.A.B. comes after the last bloon. Every round after that an extra M.O.A.B. comes. 6 M.O.A.B.s equal 1 B.F.B.. Meaning it comes on round 40. Z.O.M.G. come on round 70. Also round 55, 63, and 77 are M.O.A.B.s instead of ceramic bloons. It is unlocked at rank 47. 'Sudden Death' You can select this then easy, medium or hard. However you will only have 1 life. You won't be able to buy more or get more with healthy bananas. Monkey money rewards are 75/125/175 Rewards are easy/medium/hard Vampire Mode 200$ starting money. get $3 per pop. get 1 live instead of cash each round. road spikes are disabled. MM rewards are 75/ 100/125 'Make your own MOAB class bloon' You get to make your own MOAB class bloon then test it! You have to win Extra Hard Mode for entering this mode, and once you've completed BloonMare, you'll be able to checkmark this bloon before playing any game, and it will start appearing on the selected round. 'Yippee Skippee' start at round 1 like normal with the regular $650 starting cash. Good news: you get $2 for every pop- double cash! Bad news: The second round is the same as level 3''' in a regular game. Every even level is skipped! If you selected easy difficulty before you started your game will end after round 49. Medium ends on 65, and hard on 85. You get 50/75/100 monkey money rewards on this gamemode for beating each difficulty, the rewards are lower just because the game ends quickly. '''Rapid Money start the game with $1500 cash. popping bloons give $2. Get $400 cash each round. However, all bloons have +1 layer (red-blue, black-lead, MOAB-BFB) and move as fast as they do on impoppable. Impoppable Impoppable is the hardest mode available in the game, unlocked on rank 50. It is like impoppable on mobile and Steam, but up to round 100! Rounds 86-100 and freeplay rounds will be edited too. There's also a new blimp! The Gigantic Hovering Airship (GHA) is 20,000 hits to pop, and contains 8 ZOMGs. R86: 10 BFB, 400 Regen Ceramic: RBE 73240 | R87: 2 ZOMG, 16 MOAB: RBE 43168 R88: 70 MOAB: RBE 43120 | R89: 25 BFB, 55 MOAB, 500 Cam+Reg Lead: RBE 124480 R90: 4 ZOMG, 12 BFB: RBE 104592 | R91: 20 BFB, 6 ZOMG, 200 Reg Ceramic: RBE 184016 R92: 45 MOAB, 15 BFB, 5 ZOMG: RBE 158460 | R93: 8 ZOMG: RBE 133248 R94: 10 ZOMG, 600 Cam+Reg Ceramic: RBE 228960 | R95: 30 BFB, 120 MOAB: RBE 168840 R96: 15 ZOMG, 30 BFB: RBE 344760 | R97: 25 ZOMG: RBE 416400 R98: 120 MOAB, 30 ZOMG: RBE 573600 | R99, 40 ZOMG, 80 BFB: RBE 919360 (I know, a doozy!) R100: 1 GHA: RBE 153248 C'reative Mode' You have to do the Extra Hard Mode for to unlock this mode. in this mode you create your own towers, track and bloons. you can also organize all the levels, organize all the bloons that will appear in levels (including your own bloons), organize the towers & they costs (including your towers) and save & publish your track. Chose your round mode Chose the rounds you want to play! start with $650 + the amount of cash you would get if you popped every bloon. you get $1 per round on easy, $2 per round on medium, and $3 per round on hard. Unlocked with BloonMare. Random Death Mode Unlocked by beating Extra Hard Mode. Every single time a new round starts a random tower disappears, after round three, if you have no tower and a new round starts, you instantly lose all your lives, the fun in it comes when you realize that a RANDOM tower disappears, it could be either a 0-0 dart monkey or 4-2 super monkey, beating it will reward 150$ (monkey money) on easy 200$ on medium, 250$ on hard, and 350$ on impoppable. 500$ on extra hard mode and 750$ on bloonmare. Did you guys hear? Ninja Kiwi confirmed 2 months ago that they are working on Bloons TD 6! Now is your chance to submit these ideas to the NK Staff! Category:Bloons TD 6 ideas Category:Modes Category:Free stuff: get 1 thing free under $10000 every 2 rounds! rewards are 1/2 normal amount. If the number of money is odd, it will add $1 before halfing.